RWBY: No I in Team
by Pnoykid
Summary: Let us rewind the clock a little and add one more significant other in the universe of RWBY. Ruby Rose skipped 2 years of secondary combat school but she wasn't the first one to do so. Icary Esthus, a 19 year old instructor considered to be a prodigy by everyone except himself, turns to the scene as he learns of Ruby Rose's situation. Read as how Icary trains Teams RWBY and JNPR.
1. The Start of the Change

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." Glynda Goodwitch began scolding the young redhead sitting on the chair with a light above her head while the girl only looked down upset… at what even she doesn't know. "You put yourself and others in great danger." The blond Huntress continued as she paced around the room.

"They started it!" The young girl tried to defend herself, her silver eyes locking on the moving woman. It was true, they started it by trying to rob her! What was she supposed to do? Give them Crescent Rose? Blood will rain before that happens. The blond huntress ignored her remark as she continued to read the reports of the robbery on her SCROLL*. Thankfully not a lot of Dust were stolen but there was still a question she needed the answer to; Why the Dust and not the Lien?

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home." The young girl looked down dejected as the older woman continued to lecture her like a 2 year old. "With a pat on the back." Her head shot up with glee knowing that she was acknowl- "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda added as she looked at the silver eyed redhead before she brought down her Riding crop onto her wrist, fortunately the redhead managed to get her hands off the table in time.

"But, there are people who want to meet you." The huntress spoke up almost begrudgingly as she withdrew her weapon and walked to the side to reveal the famous Professor Ozpin holding his ever signature coffee cup and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Behind Ozpin stood a boy with orange hair seemingly around the girl's age wearing an unbuttoned black coat and pants. Under the coat lies a red dress shirt with a dark yellow tie. The boy seemed to mumble something about his suit before fixating his brown eyes on the girl behind the table.

"That the girl of the hour?" He asked the much older man.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin nodded before approaching the now known girl, Ruby Rose. "You…have silver eyes." The man pointed out somewhat mysteriously.

"Um…" Ruby tried to think of a way to respond before she was interrupted.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, referring to the video of Ruby fighting the black suited robbers with a giant red scythe playing on Glynda's scroll.

"S-Signal Academy?" It sounded more like a question rather than an answer when she spoke. The 3 looked at her skeptically before the boy spoke up.

"That's a pretty stupid decision of Signal, to teach a 2nd year how to use a dangerously designed weapon like that." The boy scoffed, his voice matched his skeptical view. He couldn't believe that a girl like her, who hasn't even reached the tertiary level of Combat school, would be taught how to use a weapon on par or even better than hunter equipment.

"Wait, how do you know I am a 2nd year?" Ruby asked the boy, curious on how he knew that despite that she hasn't told them anything yet.

"Here's a better question, who taught you how to use that scythe SPECIFICALLY." The boy ignored her question and pressed with his own. Ruby was a bit pissed at how he could ignore her like that but decided to answer anyway but before she could, Ozpin slid the plate of dough and chocolate on to the table. Ruby's sweet tooth got the better of her as she started to dig in, one cookie only needing one bite while she forgot about the boy's question.

"Sorry for my companion's rude questions but it's just that I have only seen one person wield a scythe of that calibre." Ozpin apologized while the boy just let out a tsk. "A dustly old crow." Ozpin mumbled.

"Thas muh hunkle." Ruby spoke, her mouth still full of the sweet snacks. The other 3 raised their brows in wonder to what she just said before Ruby swallowed everything in her mouth, wiping her lips before apologizing.

"That's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal." Ruby clarified. "I used to be complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I am all like…" Ruby continued before striking childish karate poses to prove her point, earning a slight but quiet unamused chuckle from the boy.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin answered before setting his coffee on the table and leaning towards the Ruby.

"So what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors." Ozpin asked. Signal Academy is one of the few Combat Schools in Vytal designed to train young dreamers to fight and protect the citizens who wish for a normal life.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin corrected.

"Yeah." Ruby replied before continuing

"After 2 years in Signal, I am going to apply to Beacon. You see my older sister is starting this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I want to become a huntress to so I can help peop-" Ruby stated her plan before a voice cut in.

"We didn't ask for a backstory Riding Hood." The boy cut her off harshly. Ruby glared at the boy leaning on the wall beside the table while he just returned with a bored look.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked the aspiring huntress.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered with respect. Professor Ozpin is a famous person in Vale as the Headmaster of the legendary school for Hunters and Huntresses, Beacon Academy.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin continued.

"More than anything." Ruby answered with confidence. Ozpin couldn't hear any tinge of doubt in her voice, and neither could the other two. Looking over his shoulder, Ozpin made eye-contact with Glynda who just rolled her eyes before turning to do the same with the boy leaning on the wall who in turn just looked to the side, huffing.

"You're way too light on your judgement." The boy muttered under his breath, soft enough so no one could hear it.

"Well okay." Ozpin finalized despite the two's obvious feelings against the idea. Ruby's eyes widened in excitement as she finally achieved her dream…her dream of attending to Beacon.

* * *

"Do you really think she's ready for this?" The boy asked Ozpin as they walked through the halls of Beacon. In a few minutes, the freshmen would be arriving soon.

"Who?" Ozpin asked obliviously though they both knew who he was talking about.

"Ruby Rose." The boy answered. Earning an "ah" from the headmaster.

"You've seen her skills. We both know that she already surpassed some of our older students." Ozpin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world… which is true for both of them but the boy couldn't help but clench his fists in anger.

"You know what I mean." The boy shot coldly. Ruby Rose may have been skilled, but the pressure this school could provide might end up breaking her.

"Why do you act like you care for her?" Ozpin asked, intrigued by the boys show of interest.

"The same reason why you got her here in the first place." The boy answered. They were both interested in what the girl could become with the proper training.

"Come now, she's not that different from you." Ozpin pointed before walking off, earning a sigh from the orange haired boy. The boy's name is Icary Esthus, a 19 year old hunter who graduated two years ago, like Ruby, he skipped 3 years of training at Signal when Ozpin and Glynda scouted him as he fought a pack of Beowolves.

"That's where you're wrong." Icary muttered as he look out the window to see the incoming Beacon Ship, containing all of the new students.

* * *

**Something that I've been thinking about for quite a while now. A twist in the OC department where the OC is a teacher rather than a student although he'll be taking a special role as a teacher.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Orange's Decision

"Ahem, let me keep this brief." Ozpin spoke through the microphone with a professional tone. Unknown to the students however, Ozpin is somewhat disappointed at the lack of students compared to last few batches. Student applicants in Beacon are increasing but the number of students who pass have actually been declining as time passes. Behind him stood Glynda Goodwitch and Icary Esthus, Glynda wore her usual attire, a white long sleeved dress with puffy sleeves followed by a long black business skirt that starts from the bottom of her breasts all the way down to the middle of her thighs. Her legs were covered by black stockings and a black heeled boot.

Icary stood on the opposite side of Glynda. Instead of the suit Ruby last saw him in, he was now wearing a yellow shirt under an orange leather jacket with the bottom closed off. His lower apparel consisted of blue pants and black shoes that went a few centimetres above his ankle. He had a pair of yellow headphones around his neck, on the right bud lay an image of a silver 4 point star.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." Ozpin gave out his speech. Icary on the other focused on observing the new students. Some of them looked to be more than capable to become a hunter or huntress, but he had doubts on the other remaining students.

"And when you finished, you plan on dedicating your life to the protection of the people." The headmaster continued. Ruby couldn't help but feel excited as she looked around to check on the other students. They were the best of the best, the ones accepted in this legendary academy and she felt privileged to be one of them.

"But I look amongst you and all I see are wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. All of you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Icary nodded unconsciously. He recalled how it felt like to have the knowledge to kill a King Taijitu but was unable to do so because of his lack of skill. He hoped that none of these students will die early.

"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin concluded as he exited the stage, leaving Glynda open to the microphone.

"All of you will gather in the ballroom tonight then tomorrow will mark the start of your initiation. You are all dismissed." Glynda dismissed the freshmen as she exited the stage as well, followed by Icary as he put his headphones to his ears.

Walking through the halls, Icary couldn't help but notice the older huntress yawn even with the music playing in his headphones.

"I can watch over the students for tonight, you need to sleep." Icary pointed out, the blonde just nodded as they continued on their path to the faculty so they can prepare for the initiation.

* * *

Night fell on Vale as the freshmen started to get into their sleeping bags to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. The initiation would take place in groups of 12 seeing as how they only had 12 launch pads at the moment. Icary sat on a table with a candle as he continued to listen to his headphones. He currently wore a white sleeveless shirt and his usual blue pants minus the shoes. Despite the catchy music playing on his headphones he refused to let go of his focus in the room. He tasked himself to keep an eye on the students in exchange for his workmate, Glynda, to get some much needed rest.

He took the right call since the night was exactly peaceful in the ballroom. Especially with some of the male students bonding with each other while few of the girls gawked at them.

He noticed 2 girls, one of them being the special student, Ruby Rose, walking towards him along with a blonde haired girl with considerable assets. Icary couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in curiosity to what they wanted with him.

"Hello~" The blonde girl greeted in a sing-song voice while she continued to drag the younger girl. Icary opted to lower his headphones to hear what they wanted to talk about. "I believe you two may know each other?" The blonde started, pointing towards Ruby. Didn't they already get told to go to sleep by that Schnee girl?

"Both of you should go to sleep, initiation starts tomorrow and trust me, you don't want to be sleep deprived when you go through this." The young teacher warned the two aspiring huntresses. The blonde girl couldn't help but feel dejected at the serious guy's tone.

"Come on Yang, let's just go to sleep." The Ruby girl tried to persuade her sister but to no avail. The blonde student stood her ground, locking eyes with Icary.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a student here?" Yang observed. Icary's face did not leave any deception. He looked like his age, unlike some who look younger or older.

"Oh contraire, I am actually the youngest teacher in this school." Icary opted not to look at Yang's shocked face as he noticed an orange haired male student bugging a girl wanting to sleep. Strangely enough, he had the urge to break his legs.

"Hey you! This isn't a bar to pick up girls in. Get to your sleeping bag and sleep or I'll throw you off the goddamn building!" Icary scolded before the student immediately went back to his sleeping bag. The young instructor couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. He had a feeling that more trouble will be coming from him.

"And both of you, go to sleep." Icary turned to the two girls, not wanting to threaten them. Yang Xiao Lang finally gave up and went with his little sister to their sleeping bags, leaving the orange haired teacher to put his headphones back on and continue on his duty.

"I wonder where those headphones are connected to?" Yang thought out loud.

* * *

Icary watched as Jaune Arc got flung into Emerald Forest with finesse comparable to a fat clown.

"It'll be a miracle if he can survive the fall, don't you think?" It wasn't a question. Glynda Goodwitch couldn't help but nod while Ozpin on the other hand merely took a sip of his coffee. Icary then turned to his Scroll to check on their landing strategies.

Ruby Rose worked on slowing her fall by firing a few high caliber shots before switching to her scythe and hooking on to a tree, spinning on the branch because of her momentum before landing safely on the ground.

The Schnee heiress, Weiss was it?; Icary asked himself. Used an air-affinity glyph to launch herself even farther. A good way to stop momentum I guess.

Lie Ren opted to use his blades as a catalyst to spiral down a tree. Great use of momentum on his part; Icary thought.

Yang Xiao Lang seems to be having the time of her life seeing as how she's using her gauntlets to propel herself forward on to trees before rolling on the ground and running straight.

Pyrrah's landing strategy was certainly more forceful, befitting her Greek inspired armor as she used her shield to greet and break three trees before she rolled onto a big branch. Icary couldn't help but sweatdrop at her strength.

Jaune on the other hand, would receive an award for landing with the most grace before a red and yellow javelin caught his hoodie and pinned him on a tree. Pyrrah is one hell of a shot; the young teacher mused. He can tell that this initiation would be a bit interesting.

* * *

The orange haired teacher walked up to Ozpin's office. The teams had just been announced and he had a few questions about his decision on the leader. A knock on the door and a response from Ozpin signaled Icary to enter the headmaster's office.

"Ah Icary, what do you need?" Ozpin asked as he read some papers which Icary could assume would be reports on the other teachers.

"I need to ask you about team RWBY and JNPR, specifically their leaders." Icary cut to the chase. Ozpin raised his eyebrow, he can expect this from Glynda but Icary is a different story. He thought he would always see his way on things. 'Guess I was wrong' Ozpin thought sadly.

"What of it?" Ozpin asked, masking his disappointment.

"Granted that Ruby was the one that thought of the plan to kill the giant Nevermore and Jaune lead the charge against the Deathstalker, what makes you think those weren't just flukes?" Icary asked calmly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"There are no flukes in this world Icary, there are only flashes of ideas. Ideas that they wouldn't be able to think of if they didn't have the ability to do so. Jaune and Ruby, despite the pressure, managed to think of an effective way to deal with the threat and that's all I need to see to appoint them as leader." Ozpin answered. Icary couldn't and wouldn't deny the fact that Ozpin is the headmaster for a reason. He is wise and experienced in the field of combat while he is nothing more than a gifted but young hunter.'I still have a lot to learn'; Icary thought to himself.

"I still don't see it but I'll take your word for it. To be honest, I am interested in both Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc." Icary spoke truthfully. This certainly piqued Ozpin's interest.

"Oh? How so?"

"I am more interested in their family lineage than their skill. The Arc family has served the war for 2 generations I think so I am sure that Jaune has potential and I am pretty sure you already know the Rose family." Those were the wrong words Icary spoke.

"I think I had enough chit-chat." Ozpin piped up.

"Me too, but I need to ask one last favor." Icary said as he let his arms dangle to the side.

"What would that be?"

"I want to act as teams RWBY and JNPR's Instructor."


	3. First Session

Team RWBY and Team JNPR never really thought of themselves as special, they thought that they were just average students of Beacon Academy hoping of making a living by being Hunters and Huntresses. So it came quite a shock to them when they heard that both of them are going under SCT lead by none other than the instructor Ruby held a slight dislike against, Icary Esthus. Hence why the eight students are now standing in an empty arena room with the orange haired teacher standing on the stage.

"While the other Teams will only learn the basics of Competition Matches, all eight of you will be going under an extra class known as SCT whenever I feel like doing so." Icary announced almost nonchalant.

"Umm, excuse me?" Jaune Arc raised his hands shyly.

"Yes Mr. Arc?"

"What is SCT?" The blonde sword user asked.

"SCT stands for 'Supervised Combat Training' and just as the name suggests, it is a class meant to train your combat skills like in Ms. Goodwitch's but the main difference is the teaching method. Ms. Goodwitch's class 'Competition Combat I' will be by the book and demonstration approach where spars will be held seldomly. SCT on the other hand will go with a more..." Icary trailed off as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Hands on approach." Jaune couldn't help but swallow some saliva when he heard that.

"Alright, enough talking and let's start with evaluation. I watched your initiation a few days ago and some were more impressive than others." Icary turned his head to gaze at the students before stopping at Jaune. The blonde felt the pressure of his gaze causing another thick coat of saliva to go down his throat.

"Ruby Rose, center field." The young instructor ordered with his arms crossed. For Icary, he is still interested on her skills but another matter caught his eye... her scythe. For Ruby, it was a chance to show him what she's got. The red haired girl walked up to the arena, drawing Crescent Rose. Icary held two of his fingers up.

"Evaluation will last for 5 minutes. The objective will be simple." Icary started as he jabbed his thumb to his chest. "All you need to do is land a single hit on my body or pin me...which ever is easier for you." He explained before his hands went for the pair of blades sheathed behind his waist.

The short swords had a yellow round hilt with an orange ring design on the top and bottom, connected by an orange line on opposite sides. Under the hilt is a red ball while the 18 inch metal blade took on a golden hue.

"And since I don't have a death wish, I am opted to block some of your attacks." Icary added but his words lacked action. His posture was still relaxed yet Pyrrah, Yang, Blake, and Ren , the most experienced among the eight, couldn't find any safe opening to strike in. The four of them knew that Icary was no push over.

"Begin." The second he finished that word, Ruby dashed forward, using her semblance to appear in front of the unsuspecting instructor in a flurry of red petals.

Supposedly...

Ruby's silver eyes widened in shock as her target was no longer where he once stood.

"Did I forget to mention that I doubt any of you will even cause me to block an attack?" They could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Ruby turned around to see Icary in the spot where she was before, he still had his blades drawn out beside him.

"H-how?" Ruby asked confused on how he got behind her so fast.

"If your semblance is 'Speed' then mine is 'Acceleration'." Icary explained causing a lightbulb to light up on Pyrrah's head.

"That's why you were in that relaxed position when you drew your sword! You were already building up speed to move!"

"That's right, good observation Ms. Nikos." Icary praised before turning to Ruby. "Although I can only build up speed based on how much my body can withstand, I can practically outrun anyone in this academy." The instructor smirked.

"Continue Ms. Rose."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows before positioning Crescent Rose's blade behind her. "Outrun anyone huh?" Ruby thought angrily before pulling the trigger. The blast from the High powered Sniper Rifle coupled with her Semblance allowed her to fly off in the instructor's direction with her weapon ready to swing.

Only to hit nothing as Icary jumped way above her head...

"Gotcha!" Ruby shouted as she realized that he was in the air. There's absolutely no way he can dodge now!; she thought as she fired off another round to propel herself towards the airborne instructor. Pyrrah, being an ace student in the field of Physics, thought other wise.

Ruby found herself surprised when Icary dived down faster than gravity could pull him, making her miss her flight target.

"Ruby look out!" Yang called out. Ruby turned her head to see the direction of where she was headed only to meet face to face with the Arena room's wall.

***THUD***

"Ouch..." Icary cringed, imagining how it must have felt to hit a wall. Before any of the other students could go up to help her, the instructor already managed to speed up to the red head's side. "You okay?" The red scythe-user had swirls for eyes, signalling that she was disoriented from the crash.

"Uuuuuuh..." Ruby groaned out before shaking her head. "I am fine..." The red head spoke with a tired smile. The instructor shook his head in exasperation before something popped in his head.

'This feels familiar...' He thought as a memory started playing back in his head.

* * *

_"Woah!" Icary shouted in surprise as he sped through the entire room, going from one wall to another. The impact was strong enough to leave a crack on the helmet he was wearing, leaving him on the floor, dazed from the hit._

_"Ugh... I am gonna feel that tomorrow..." The orange head groaned in pain, his vision blurry. His view of the blurred ceiling was interrupted by a blur of white._

_"You okay?" A girl's voice spoke up. Icary could only smile somewhat goofily._

_"Yep!" He answered as a white petal found its way on his nose._

* * *

'That was 5 years ago...' Icary mused to himself. 'Now that I think about it, both of them have the same last name."

* * *

Icary gazed at the evaluation reports he had made.

"Ruby Rose, an eccentric fighter opting to go head first using her speed. Despite her small physique, she has the strength to carry her gigantic weapon. Her weapon, Crescent Rose, is a red high powered sniper rifle that can turn into a scythe while still being able to fire off shots. She needs to improve her turn speed in order to make complete use of her semblance and I still need her to improve her reaction time if she wants to be able to dodge without the use of her semblance."

"Weiss Schnee, a dust user who particularly excels with dust glyphs. She needs to fix her attitude towards her team mates. Her weapon, Myrtenaster, is a Multi Action Dust Rapier, from what I've seen. By tuning a cylinder located in the arm guard, she can produce a specific type of attack corresponding to the mode. These glyphs seem to be her main weapon in fights, opting to disable before going for the kill. I need to help her improve her CQC, she seems to lack moves that doesn't rely on her glyphs."

"Blake Belladonna, a nimble offensive fighter capable of dealing quick and lethal strikes against the enemy with the use of her 'After Image' semblance. She was the first one to cause me to block among the eight. Her weapon, Gambol Shroud, is what she likes to call as a 'Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe' capable of transforming into a katana and a sickle like weapon attached to a cloth with a high caliber pistol on the opposite direction of the blade. Her sheath also proves as weapon, having a rectangular hole for grip while it has a bladed edge. Her weapon is probably the most difficult to use among all of them, so it takes away her defensive focus. I need to help her by lowering the amount of concentration it takes to use that weapon so she can defend properly."

"Yang Xiao Long, a girl capable of sending the most destructive punch in the group. She's probably on par with Pyrrah on CQC, maybe even better. Her weapon, Ember Celica, is a pair of Shot Gauntlets capable of holding a capacity of 12 rounds on each arm. Her gauntlets also serve as bracers to help take some hits. To be honest, I can't think of anything I can help her with in combat. Well, except her hair problem."

"Jaune Arc, I expected what would happen today. I didn't even have to use my semblance to dodge his attacks, he is clumsy and inexperienced in combat. I'll need to train him from scratch if he wants to survive. His weapon, Crocea Mors, is a standard sword and shield that can collapse to a sheath. He claims that its a hand me down from his great-great-grandfather who used it in the great war a few generations ago. Despite it's age, the weapon seems to be still in top condition. I need to teach him everything about combat for now. "

"Nora Valkyrie is a real headscratcher. She's bubbly and cheerful, never failing to smile and in combat she can still remain the same yet her focus never lets go. There were a few instances in our spar where I thought about blocking but I managed to finish without using my 'Solis Claritas' to block her hammer. Her weapon, Magnhild, is a grenade launcher capable of turning into a war hammer that can still discharge a grenade to add propulsion to her swings. She is powerful but she's a bit slow, if she were a tad bit quicker she could have forced me to block."

"Pyrrah Nikos, last year's valedictorian of Sanctum. A tall girl capable of calculating even in the middle of an intense battle. She requested that I take the offensive along with her, opting me to attack as in a real battle. She managed to predict some instances of my acceleration to attack me not to mention her herculean strength. My hands are still a bit numb from blocking her attacks. Her weapons, Milo and Akouo, derived from the Greek words "Speak" and "Listen", is a javelin and shield combination. Milo, the javelin, can transform into a one handed short sword and a carbine rifle. Akouo is a round shield with round sections missing on 2 sides. Like Yang, I can't really do anything to help them improve but maybe I can show them some fight scenarios."

"Lie Ren, a reactive fighter opting to react rather than to start. He is swift and nimble, he doesn't entirely rely on his weapons since he can use his aura to attack as well. I am guessing that's his semblance, the ability to attack with his aura. His weapon, Storm Flower, is a pair of automatic handguns with green blades pointed downward. The only thing I can say is that he lacks stamina to stay in a fight."

Icary plopped onto the back rest of his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose before a slight thud from his table startled him. He moves his hand away from his face to see Glynda setting down a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Miss Goodwitch." The young instructor thanked before he grabbed the ceramic container and taking a sip. The warm liquid was gladly welcomed in the young man's throat.

"You seem to be working hard, its only been a week since the year started you know." The blonde huntress reminded him. Icary could only smile weakly.

"I might as well start early, before you guys start bugging them with other things." The hunter chuckled out tiredly. It was only normal to be tired, after all he did expend a considerable amount of aura using his semblance during the spars then put in the fact that he had done some work earlier that day.

"You'll grow white hair earlier if you don't rest." Glynda scolded.

"No need to remind me." Icary rolled his eyes. Glynda Goodwitch developed a protective instinct towards the young hunter while as Icary gladly accepted her instinct.

"Can you keep an eye on Arc?" Icary asked out of the blue, surprising the older blonde.

"Why?"

"Because I can't always be there during your class, I need you to tell me his performance from time to time." Icary explained. Jaune Arc is the leader of JNPR but he is also their weakest link, something that Icary wants to change as soon as possible.

'This is gonna be a busy year...' Icary thought grimly, causing him to sigh.

* * *

**And this ends the introduction arc! Next chapter will mark the start of a new arc! Read and Review!**

**Solis Claritas is the name of Icary's weapons, it means Sun Clarity.**


	4. Duty Calls

Inside the teacher's lounge, one would find the sight of a young orange haired boy pinching the bridge of his nose in what seems to be annoyance, a habit he had picked up ever since he started in Beacon. The source of his frustrations could be found on his mahogany coloured table.

A layer of scattered paper covered his desk, each piece having black prints on them. Despite the different words, each and every one spoke of one problem.

"Grimm Reports?" A stout man in a brown suit with golden trimmings asked, although it was rhetorical. The man seemed to be elderly, if his grey hair and moustache was any clue, and his eyes were squinted shut. This man is Peter Port, more commonly known as Professor Port by the students. Icary could only nod before lying back on his chair.

"Grimm seems to be appearing more often as of late." Professor Port noticed, his face taking on a serious expression.

"Less and less Hunters are doing their job properly… I might have to go hunting myself when I am free." Icary spoke softly, his tone indicating that this is no joke. Icary let go of his nose before standing up and collecting all of the paper before stacking them neatly on one side.

"You don't have to do that, why won't we contact some of the 4th years? I am sure they can handle it." The stout man suggested. Icary shook his head.

"This isn't just about reducing the monsters." The young Hunter started before going to the side of his desk and leaning on it as he crossed his arms and dipped his head down. "I graduated from this school to become a Hunter and even if I am a professor here, that doesn't give me an excuse to forget about my work as one." Icary finished before raising his head to look at the ceiling.

"Besides, I don't want to endanger some of the students yet." He added.

"In that case, I'll go see if Glynda and I can share some of your work to open up your schedule." Professor Port spoke, earning a small smile from the young Hunter.

"Thanks Professor, I appreciate it."

* * *

My body felt like it weighed a ton as a force met with my shield, causing my knees to buckle. The weight didn't move, only serving to prolong my struggle seeing as how I no longer had the strength to push it off. I finally decided that enough is enough before my grip tightened around my shield then shifting it to the left, allowing whatever was on my shield to slide off as I retaliated with a sweep of my sword.

The sound of metal against metal rang in the room before I felt a foot hit my stomach, sending me to the ground.

"That's enough for now, your defense still needs work." I heard his voice assess me before lying on my back and looking at the ceiling. Everything that's been happening is training but I haven't been improving. I raise my head to see Professor Esthus sheath his blades before offering a hand to get me up.

"I hope I didn't kick you too hard." The professor worried as I took his offered hand.

"I am fine Sir..." I mumbled softly as I felt my aura get to work on healing the pain. He lets off a nod before jabbing his thumb to the bleachers, signalling that I should sit down.

"Yang Xiao Long! You're next!" I see the aforementioned blonde stand up, stretching to get rid off the stiffness she got from waiting. Sitting down next to Pyrrah, I couldn't help but heave a tired sigh before a hand found its way to my shoulder.

"You did better than last time, that's for sure." Pyrrah beamed at me. That's what they all say; I thought tiredly before switching my attention to the arena. I couldn't help but notice Yang's excited expression as she did some stretches to get herself ready while as Professor Esthus was fiddling with the silver sheath behind him.

***Thud***

"Much better." Every single one of us had our eyes widen when we saw our instructor drop his sheath, with his blades still in it, on to the ground before holding up his gauntlet equipped fists in front of him.

"I hope you don't feel offended Yang but I would really like to fight you with my gauntlets." Professor Esthus explained. Yang refused to speak, opting to answer by raising her fists as well before taking a step back. I could see a different glint shined in Yang's eyes, one of suppressed excitement.

"Begin!" The young instructor marked as he made the first move by accelerating and stopping in front of the blonde brawler. That's weird... Professor Esthus doesn't usually make the first move...

A straight jab from the orange head hit air as Yang moved her head to the side before retaliating with a strike of her own, a left underpunch straight to the professor's chest and right inside his guard. The professor seemed to anticipate the attack seeing as how his jab retracted faster than I could blink before he pulled back with a hop but Yang refused to let up her counter as she unloaded a shot with a straight right. The professor calmly ducked under the projectile, causing an explosion on the bleachers behind him before Yang dashed towards him.

The next attacks that followed were a blur to me. The two fighters were exchanging blows, Yang continued her relentless assault, only stopping to block or dodge a counter from the instructor while Professor Esthus dodged her attacks as he blocked the unavoidable ones.

"They're amazing..." I gushed out, awed by the sight in front of me. I could only dream of being that good...

"Go Yang! Beat that bastard!" I felt myself wince when Ruby shouted from the bleachers. Did she just call Professor Esthus a bastard?

That must have struck a nerve because the moment she said that, the professor managed to land a strike on Yang's stomach, they stood still for a split second before a force blew her back.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed out of shock. Something just sent Yang skidding across the stage! The blonde brawler suddenly fell on her knees, gasping for air. That punch literally knocked the wind out of her...

"He used his Aura to push her back..." I heard Pyrrah mumble.

"What? How?" I asked her, I didn't know you could use your Aura like that...

"I don't know... His semblance is Acceleration so it's not that... His gauntlets perhaps?" The spartan girl theorized. His gauntlets?; I asked myself before turning back to the fight. On Icary's arms were a pair of Gold and Orange gauntlets that were just a few inches short from reaching his elbows, his gauntlets reached his knuckles.

"Sorry, I needed to get you off me." The professor apologized before getting back into his fighting stance. Yang glared up at the professor before her hair started flaring up and her lilac eyes turned red...what? Is that her semblance? "Do I have a knack at getting my students angry at me or something?" The professor sighed in exasperation.

Yang, now partially covered in flames, stood up before rearing her fists back.

"RAAAAAH!"

With an angry battle cry hell rained on the arena.

A flurry of explosive shots barreled towards the professor but for some odd reasons, they keep on exploding before they hit him. Not even the explosions hit him, it's like there's an invisible wall that's blocking the fire from reaching him. Is this his Aura too?

A click from Yang's gauntlets was all it took for Professor Esthus to take the initiative as he reared his right fist back and performing a straight right causing something to clear up the smoke.

But something definitely hit Yang...

The blonde brawler recoiled, holding her chest as she coughed up a fit and fell to her knees again causing the flames on her hair to die down.

"That's enough for now." Professor Esthus declared as he picked up his sheath, stumbling a bit. He must be tired... Yang was the eighth and last person of the day to spar with him. The professor attached the sheath back to his back.

"Everyone, gather around." He called us in. A few seconds later, we were all in a circle with Yang still rubbing her chest (Not the breast!) in pain.

"All of you will have a month free of SCT seeing as how I'll be gone in that time frame." He announced causing a 'Yay' from Nora and Ruby. Thank god... We've been having SCT 4 times a week! At least now we can take a break.

"But expect another spar when I get back, I want to see improvements from all of you. Is that clear?" Professor Esthus said sternly. I couldn't help but gulp at that announcement... I really hope I do improve.

"Where will you be going sir?" Snow angel asked.

"That's something I can't say." Professor Esthus answered before dismissing all of us.

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, I'll be taking my leave now." Icary Esthus bid farewell. He had his scroll in his hand with Professor Ozpin on it, sipping his coffee.

"Travel safely then." The headmaster replied before hanging up. The young hunter couldn't help but sigh, even if he already did this multiple times and he is experienced, he always knows that there's a chance that things will not go his way. He might even die doing this but that doesn't excuse him from doing his job. He knows what he signed up for, and he'll follow it through with his life.

"I became a Hunter for this, no turning back." He mumbled before exiting the building and getting on a Beacon Ship.

A hunter's work is never done...

* * *

**The Hunter Arc is starting! Don't worry, this arc won't focus on Icary at all. Next chapter will reveal why I called it Hunter Arc.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Phoenix's Oath

**_"Hunter" and "Huntress"; These are the titles given to those who dedicate their lives to the safety of Remnant._**

"RAAH!" A blonde boy shouted as he planted his foot firm on he ground, shifting the weight of his entire body on his left leg while letting the Ursa Major's claws skid past his shield before leaping up with his sword and with one swing, effectively decapitating the Grimm's head.

**_Titles that carried the meaning to protect the good and hunt the evil._**

"Don't ever mess with my team... my friends ever again... got it?" The blonde threatened with conviction.

**_That is the true nature of Hunters and Huntresses_**

"People of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" A black haired girl asked as he held her blade against the orange haired man clad in white's throat. Her amber eyes darting around her fellow fauni, desperate to look for an answer.

**_But some people decided to go against it._**

"I want that man's head on a silver platter." A man holding a spear ordered, with venom dripping at every syllable. The scene showed a man with platinum gold hair with an intricate giant blade on his back surrounded by 7 others, each holding a weapon of their own, in a forest covered by pure white snow.

"My my, I didn't expect to get ambushed so early... by Hunters no less." the man in the middle's voice rang out as the sound of metal sliding against metal could be heard. "I am honestly disappointed that you guys are graduates of Beacon Academy...I guess they're standard has dropped." The voice continued before pained screams filled the night and red tainted the sheet of snow.

* * *

"I've been only gone for 4 weeks and you're telling me Jaune, the same Jaune who didn't even know how to do a proper stance in a fight, managed to behead an Ursa Major?"

"As unbelievable as it sounds, it did happen." The blonde huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, pushed further. He had just relayed to what happened in Forever Fall forest concerning the leader of JNPR to Icary Esthus, who had just arrived a few hours ago. Icary shook his head.

"I gotta see this for myself." The young hunter proclaimed, putting the metal dual sheath onto the back of his hips and putting his yellow and orange gauntlets. Icary Esthus, instead of his usual yellow and orange jacket with the blue pants, is currently wearing an orange two tailed coat that fades to a yellow shade the lower it goes with a brown shirt with a slim black belt that had 4 cylindrical pouches on the left and right front side each along with black leather pants with its bottom part covered by a pair of brown boots tightened with white laces. His old combat clothes got torn during his fight with a few Deathstalker Minors so he had to settle with buying new clothes, fortunately though his yellow headphones survived the incident as it still hung around his neck though obscured a bit by the orange coat's collar.

Before Icary could leave the room, a familiar beep resounded from his pocket saying that he got a message on his scroll. Drawing the contraption out from his pocket he separated the white half circles to reveal the screen.

'Professor Ozpin?' The young hunter mused before opening the message.

"The Knight's Shadow is reaping near." Icary's eyes widened as he read the 6 word message. It was short but that short message was all it took for fear to grip his body. The orange haired hunter turned to his blonde senior only to see her looking at her own scroll with a serious expression. Did she get the same message?; Icary thought but deep inside he already knew the answer. He suddenly wished that all of this was all a joke but he knew the chances of that was slim.

Cue the sight of Beacon Academy's staff who are Active Hunters walking down the halls towards Professor Ozpin's office. The students murmured around them, wondering what they were doing.

"Is it true Professor Ozpin?" A voice asked within the crowd. A nod of confirmation from the silver haired man was all it took causing the staff members to murmur. The headmaster produced a piece of paper and handed it to Glynda Goodwitch before telling her to read it out loud.

"7 Hunters found dead in the Snowy Forest. Each Hunter was found to have been killed by a big cleaver like weapon, effectively severing some parts of their body, as well as some had gunshot wounds from what seems to be pellets commonly found in a shotgun. The killer seemed to have left a chess piece, A black knight." The blonde huntress read out loud.

"That's him without a doubt, he's the only guy who leaves a black knight chess piece wherever he finishes a fight." A different voice in the crowd spoke.

"Which teams got killed?" Icary asked.

"PLTM and 3 members TPAZ." Ozpin answered grimly causing Icary to close his eyes and turn his head in pain. Team Platinum and Team Topaz...they were part of the graduating batch during his first year here.

"I need all of you, to help Vytal by taking care of this threat. I will try to contact other Hunters to help with this mission as well as some students who are willing to help." Ozpin informed the staff members. Icary wanted to oppose to this idea but he couldn't, not when he knows that they'll need all the help they can get on this one.

* * *

"No."

"But!"

"No!" Icary enforced, unmoving. "No way in hell am I going to let you guys join this mission." He finalized as he looked at the 8 students under his tutelage. Professor Ozpin had just announced the mission that was going to take place that would mean the suspension of classes and his need of students willing to help. Truth be told Icary thought that no one would join among the student body so it surprised him when 8 students, JNPR and RWBY no less, stood up to the stage he immediately pulled them to the hallway. Hence the scene of him standing in front of them with his hands crossed at his chest with a glare.

"Sir, with all due respect we're all ready to help." Pyrrah argued.

"Are you accounting for your leader's safety?" Icary answered harshly before turning to Jaune. The blonde's expression was one of shock before toning down to one of depression upon knowing that he is being used as the weakest link.

"Professor Esthus... he managed to defeat an Ursa Major by himself." Pyrrah lied, granted that Icary didn't know that she used her semblance to help him she thought that he won't see past through it.

"An Ursa Major can't kill 7 veteran Hunters, Pyrrah." Icary bit back as he turned his glare to the valedictorian.

"We've been training Professor! We've improved since you were gone!" This time it came from Ruby.

"Tell that to Torchwick's Dust Cannon." Ruby cringed upon the mention of the criminal's name. She still remember how it hurt to get hit by that weapon back at the bay.

"I can fight on my own! I've been training with Pyrrah since you left Sir!" Jaune piped up with a hand on his chest. He had felt himself improve since then, he had learned how to wield Crocea Mors better through the spartan's help. This was followed up by the other students, giving various reasons to convince him to give them permission. Unknown to him was the reason why they wanted to join. All of them, though they're unaware of it, wanted to show him how far they've gotten in their skills. Sadly, all the noise finally cut off the orange haired professor's patience.

"I don't care how good all of you think you are!" Icary finally snapped, his voice stained with superiority causing the Hunters and Huntresses in training to clamp their mouths shut. "You all think you're so good? You think you guys can just go out and defeat all the bad guys? YOU GUYS COULD BARELY GET A SCRATCH ON ME IF I GOT SERIOUS!" The young Hunter shouted angrily, his voice booming in the halls they were in. His brown orbs flared in anger and his breath ragged from shouting.

"One month, I only took one bloody month off and your heads already inflated like balloons. You guys want to show me how good you've gotten? Fine, all of you to the arena room." Icary spoke, his voice was soft but the angry edge it held was for from gentle.

"That won't be necessary Professor Esthus." A voice behind him denied him. Turning around, he saw Professor Ozpin with this trademark coffee mug walking towards them. Icary couldn't help but mentally curse the headmaster before he figured out why he would interfere.

"Don't you dare..." Icary hissed out without any form of respect one would expect to give to a headmaster. The white haired man simply raised his eyebrows at the teacher's hostile action before turning to the students.

"I don't see why you are denying them of what they want to do Icary." Ozpin calmly pointed out, showing indifference to the Hunter's intense glare. Icary knew that no matter how much he argued with him he would still be the one in charge so instead of arguing further he settled for the next best thing, compromise.

"Fine" Icary spat out, RWBY and JNPR couldn't help but sigh in relief as they got the permission they wanted "but on two conditions." He continued as he raised two of his fingers for emphasis.

"One, All 8 of you will stick by me, no excuses." All of them agreed, that was their plan anyway.

"And two, all of you will do as I say. You will follow every order to the letter without any objections, if I tell you to leave someone behind. Leave. Them. Behind." Icary conditioned harshly. The second one was a bigger pill to swallow for RWBY and JNPR but they agreed nonetheless earning a shallow nod from the orange haired instructor before dismissing them.

As soon as they were gone however Icary turned to Ozpin.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Icary asked the headmaster, Malice dripping at every word.

"I am only looking to grant my student's wishes." Ozpin reasoned as he took a sip at his coffee.

"BY GETTING THEM KILLED!? FOR SOMEONE SO SMART THAT SEEMS LIKE A VERY STUPID DECISION." The instructor shouted angrily, his temper already breaking through his control.

"Maybe... but I know that you'll make sure that won't happen, right?" Icary gritted his teeth as his nails dug its way to his palm, threatening to draw blood at a moment's notice. Deciding that he's had enough, the yellow clad man decided to walk away.

The moment I put them under my tutelage was the moment I swore to make sure that they come out of this school alive; Icary steeled his resolve, allowing the fear he had for the upcoming mission to be buried under his oath.

* * *

**AN: An update on Christmas Eve! Sorry for the lack of a Christmas special but hey, you guys probably won't read this on Christmas anyway XD**

**Please review, even criticizing my work can help me.**


	6. Staining the White Sheet

The pure white sheet of snow covered the forest floor as the leafless trees stood in stark contrast. This is the view that can be found on any part of the Snowy Forest, the high altitude causing the snow to appear and never melt but for now a plethora of footprints covered pure driven snow as a group of people continued to march onward. All 9 of them, with the exception of one, wore white cloaks including the one leading them while as a shorter figure in the middle of the group wore a bright red one. Each of them had their hoods obscuring their faces as they continued their pace through the snow.

"Seriously sis, you stick out like a sore thumb." One of the hooded figures pointed out in exasperation. The voice was obviously female.

"Why would I borrow a cloak if I already have one?" The one clad in red reasoned out, turning her head slightly to meet with her supposed sister.

"Why do you think we used WHITE cloaks in a place covered in snow?" The another one argued in a haughty tone. The one clad in red could only puff out her cheeks as she failed to think of a proper argument. Knowing that she won, the taller figure let out a smirk but it was immediately wiped off her face as the one leading them suddenly stopped causing the followers to tense up. Taking a good look around, the followers noticed that they stopped in the middle of circular clearing where trees lined around them in an almost neat circle.

"Sir?" One of the followers asked, it was female but it held slightly deep tone to it.

"Get your weapons ready, we got company." The leader spoke calmly before he, in one swift motion, drew a pair of golden blades. The motion was done so quick that the cloak he wore fluttered open, revealing a thick orange jacket underneath the white apparel along with black pants. The others quickly followed suite, drawing their own weapons and causing their cloaks to flow behind them and reveal their apparels. As if on cue, pure black wolf creatures came out of the tree line in front of them, each of them stood on two legs as their red eyes pierced the travelling group.

"Beowolves, a whole forest of them." The one clad in red pointed out, her voice losing the tinge of humor it had a few seconds ago, as her gigantic red gun morphed into a giant scythe bigger than her.

"Puppies!" One of them squealed in delight as she threw her hood off, revealing an orange short haired girl with sparkling blue eyes which seemed to sparkle more than the usual at the sight of the so called adorable puppies.

"They aren't puppies Nora." Another one corrected timidly as he flicked his arms to his sides, allowing two green bladed SMGs to slide out of his sleeves.

"Th-There so many of them." Another boy spoke nervously as he held a sword and a white shield.

"There's more behind them Sir, I think there's around 50 here." The one on the leading person's left spoke in a whisper as to not cause panic in the group, her gold eyes gleaming on the shadow of her hood. The one in the front let out a slight Tsk in response.

"He must have driven out the Beowolves around where he's staying then... Even the Grimm is scared of him..." The one in the front spoke with slight annoyance and perfectly masking the fear he is feeling. "Jaune, relay this message to the others." He ordered, causing the one with the shield to fumble around as he tried to get his scroll.

"Beowolf groups can now be classified on the Tribe level, proceed with extreme caution." Grimm groups are classified on 4 levels; Party, 2 up to 5, Pride, 6 up to 20, Tribe, 21 up to 80, and Army, any number that goes above 80. This is the terminology used by Hunters and their employers so as to determine the pay and risk the Hunter will take.

"Alright, Jaune and Nora you're with me. Pyrrah,Ruby and Blake you take the right, Yang,Ren and Weiss go left." The leading one barked as he pulled down his hood to reveal his orange hair and tanned skin. "Watch your flanks and don't go too far from your teammates." He finalized before signalling Jaune and Nora to stick by him, despite the situation the flighty orange haired girl was still all smiles as if she wasn't holding a silver sledgehammer comparable to her own height...but Icary had learned to appreciate that attitude...not that he would say that out loud.

A howl from one of the Beowolves told Icary that the attack was starting. The creatures of Grimm charged forward on all fours while the young hunter only let out a sigh before he conjured his aura into his gauntlets, creating an almost invisible tether that connected the hilt of his blades to the plate on his gauntlet, making the blade float a few centimeters away from it before each of his blades vertically snapped in half evenly and one half of it slid on the orange ball located on the bottom of the hilt, positioning itself directly opposite to the other half forming a double-sided blade.

Icary continued to watch as the Beowolves drew closer.

The next instance that followed was one Beowolf cut in three behind the young hunter as he held out both of his hands, the blades on the backs of his palms only appearing as a gold circular blur as they spun at an unnatural rate.

Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of her professor's weapons. Ruby possessed an ability that could potentially make her the greatest weapon smith in all of Vytal or maybe even in all of Remnant. That is the ability to mentally breakdown any weapon at the sight of it so when she first saw the professor's weapon, she expected it to be like the weapon of any other professor, outdated. The only function she saw at his blades was the function to transform in to a double-sided blade. His gauntlets was still a mystery to her though, she still doesn't know what could possibly be inside those things that can allow him to control his aura so well.

While his weapons lacked the gizmos and mods of modern weapons, she just found out how Aura reliant his weapons are.

_"Crescent Rose might be dangerous, but Solis Claritas is even more so."_ She had heard the hunter say during one of their SCT sessions but just now did she realize what he truly meant.

Jaune let out a grunt as he pushed his blade forward, lodging it straight into a Beowolf's stomach before pulling it out quickly and bashing it with his shield.

As quickly as it fell, another one lunged.

The blonde Arc held up his shield along with his blade, once the creature struck he shot his shield to the side before bringing his sword down and cleaving the creature's head in half. Blue eyes shifted to the right before he twisted his blade and unconsciously planting his right foot in place with the help of his aura before letting his left foot slide across the snow but the strike came too quick.

His shield was already in place but his left foot couldn't stick it in time causing the hunter-in-training to be knocked onto his back. Stumbling back onto his feet, the hunter-in-training was met with the sight of Icary walking forward calmly as he directed his blades around him in simple yet fluid motions cutting any Beowolf near him to pieces.

He could see the blade mere inches away from cutting himself but this knowledge didn't seem to faze the hunter. A growl from behind him snapped him back to reality causing him to turn and raise his shield.

"Weeeee!" Was all the warning Jaune got as a white and orange blur whizzed by him in an extreme amount of speed, taking the Beowolf with it. The blonde boy couldn't help but feel bad for the soulless monster.

Planting the top of her hammer to the ground, she performed a graceful flip over a Beowolf by using Magnhild as a balance before landing and using the momentum left from her flip to swing the grenade launching hammer over her shoulder and smashing another one onto the ground. Turning her attention to the one behind her she twisted Magnhild so that it was facing the side, Nora let out a cute smile before she pulled the trigger.

Thus the myth of the 'Flying Beowolf' was born for all the future generations to hear about.

"Homerun!" Nora shouted in glee before celebrating by pumping her hands in the air. Sensing danger, Nora immediately rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a swipe, before willing Magnhild into its grenade launcher form. One well placed heart-stamped grenade was all it took to blow a Beowolf away.

Pyrrah handled her side well, each shot was precise and a sign that there's one less enemy to deal with. As expected of the greatest student of Sanctum during her time, her crouch form could be considered as textbook perfect and her face showing determination. Not a single one even came close to the red spartan as they were killed off with a single bullet from Milo in its rifle form.

Blake and Ruby on the other hand opted to get in close and personal with their soulless adversaries.

The gold eyed faunus jumped and planted her heel on a Beowolf's head before jumping off into a large group, flipping through the air as her Gambol Shroud transformed into its small scythe form and swinging it by the ribbon as she spun through the air. Landing gracefully on her feet she immediately dashed forward, leaving an after image in the burst of speed, as she swung Gambol Shroud's sheath across an unsuspecting Beowolf's chest before throwing her ribbon around the wolf's neck then throwing the creature to another group of its kin.

A flash of red petals caught her eye as a group of Beowolves got knocked away, in the center stood the small girl clad in red with her scythe behind her, hooked by her arms. In that moment, Blake noticed that the cheery roommate she once had was gone in this instance as she was replaced by a person serious in her goal to make a change as an aspiring huntress.

_"Maybe she can really make things better." _She thought, remembering back when the two sisters tried to talk to her on the first night.

Ruby shifted her weight forward before activating her semblance disappearing in a flurry of rose petals before reappearing in front of another Beowolf. Her silver eyes gazed at the beast's red, unfazed, before spinning with Crescent Rose held close, slicing the Grimm in 3 pieces before getting blown away by a shot from her rifle. She had taken out quite a good amount of Beowolves but no fatigue could be seen on her person.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Lie Ren.

Breathing heavily, the young dual wielder held onto Storm Flower tiredly as he tried to catch his breath. He stood behind his female compatriots, Yang and Weiss, as they covered for him. Deciding that he has had enough rest he pushed some Aura to his lungs before charging right between the two, guns blazing. Storm Flower lacked the stopping power to instantly kill the Beowolves but their firing rate made up for it as the beasts fell like flies around him.

The group of nine continued to fend off the tribe of Beowolves skillfully, Icary couldn't help but think that these two teams he chose might really be the pick of the litter.

A howl interrupted his train of thoughts, coming from a Beowolf. All the remaining ones seemed to suddenly retreat back into the woods.

"We...We did it!" Jaune celebrated tiredly, raising his sword up. The others proceeded to join in the celebration, shouting words of joy except Icary who still had his swords out.

_'Why did they run?'_ Were the only words running through his head as he tried to think of answers as quickly as those 4 words looped in his mind.

***Shink***

Blake's bow twitched as her sensitive ears picked up on the sound of steps on snow. Turning to the source, she saw their professor looking off into the sound's direction. Having enough of her teammates celebrations, she quickly shushed them.

"What?" Yang whisper yelled at the cat faunus who in turn just pointed to the Hunter's figure. The rest of the two teams immediately fell quiet as they gazed at their professor, standing still as if he couldn't move.

A cold sweat ran down Icary's forehead as the footsteps continued to sound closer. His grip on his blades tightened out of fear as the bravado he had yesterday got swept away like a leaf in a river. The moment he saw the silhouette, he knew what he had to do.

"Jaune! Call for he-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a wave of struck up snow came from the woods, exploding once it made contact with the orange haired hunter.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates, school is back and my exams are tomorrow so I may not be able to update as frequent as you guys may like. I will still try my best though.**

**Please Review! Feel free to criticize my work as well, it can help me improve.**


End file.
